Hylia's Bedtime Story
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: They called him the Hero of Time; his adventures were considered a legend, one retold by every citizen of Hyrule. But for his daughter, his adventure to save the Princess of Hyrule was simply a bedtime story; one she could not sleep without. It was a story she believed to be fictional; she did not know that her parents were the ones that the legend spoke about. ONE SHOT


**Hylia's Bedtime Story**

* * *

_Listen to  
My lullaby…_

"Catch me, daddy!"

A little girl, hardly over the age of four ran through the corridors of Hyrule Castle, laughing loudly. Her father made sure that he was always one step behind her, giving his daughter the impression that she was beating him.

"Yous so slow, daddy!"

Her father's bright blue eyes twinkled. "I can't help that you're so fast, Hylia," he said lovingly as he remained a few paces behind her. "It's like you have the Bunny Hood on."

Squealing, Hylia turned into another corridor. Deciding that he had enough, Hylia's father took two strides to catch up to his daughter and scoop her up. "Gotchya," he placed Hylia on his hip and began tickling her with his other hand. "Does this tickle?" He grinned.

"Yes!" Hylia squealed but her father didn't stop tickling.

"Come on, Hylia. Just let me know, does this tickle—all I need is a yes or a no."

"Yes, yes! I says yes!"

Chuckling, he stopped tickling Hylia and threw her up in the air. She squealed, her little legs kicking out as she was thrown a good distance up before falling back down to her father. "Again!" Hylia shrieked and he repeated—oh how he loved his daughter.

She was his everything; her blue eyes mirrored his but her blond hair was just like her mother's. Hylia's personality was the best of both worlds. She was a fireball of pure courageous wisdom. She was the bane of the castle guards' existence but also proved to be quite entertaining at times. It was rather hilarious watching the guards trying to find her in the Castle Courtyard.

Hylia's father had said to her mother at one point: _"And I thought sneaking past them when we were younger was hard. She makes it look like a piece of cake!_"

_Let this song  
Wash you away…_

Hylia's father carried her to her bedroom, intent on putting her to bed. It was what he set out to do _initially_ but his daughter decided to play a round of tag. But, alas, his beloved wife and Hylia's mother was waiting for him—she was in the last stages of her pregnancy and he felt anxious when he left her alone.

The anxiousness was first born when she was kidnapped and locked away by the King of the Gerudos, Ganon.

"Dad_yyy_," Hylia whined as he opened the door to her room. She threw her arms around his neck and placed a wet kiss on his nose. "Hey, daddy?"

"Yes, Hylia?" He smiled down at her. He stopped at the foot of the door to listen to what his daughter had to say—_Fireball of courage and wisdom is right._ He thought. _She's definitely going to ask me an unanswerable question._

"Was Vavageea a lonely dragon?"

He stifled his laughter. "Volvagia," he corrected, "and he must've been. He was probably sad the Gorons didn't play with him."

Hylia's face fell. "Oh… Gogons need to stop being meanies. And what about Forfa?"

"Morpha," he corrected again. "And the Zoras didn't like him because he didn't play nicely."

"Forfa is a meanie, like the Gogons!"

He bit his tongue to prevent himself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Adjusted Hylia in his arms, he began walked to his bed but her ear-piercing screech stopped him. "_Daddyyyyy_!"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Hylia grinned toothily up at her dad. "Tell me the story about the princess of Hyrule."

"Well," her father laid her gently down onto her four-poster canopy bed. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She had long pretty hair, like yours." He picked up a lock of her hair and dropped it again. "And she was the wisest woman in the land."

"Like mommy?"

Smiling, he gently leaned forward and kissed Hylia's forehead. "Like mommy," he affirmed. "But the beautiful princess of Hyrule was threatened by an evil man. He wanted to take her power and use it to control Hyrule."

"But!" Hylia cut in. "But the Hewo of Time saved her!"

_Close your eyes  
Goddess of time…_

"Yes," he nodded. "He did. He used the magical powers of his ocarina and sword to save the Princess of Hyrule. They destroyed the evil man that threatened Hyrule and saved the Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos, and Hylians."

"Are they real peoples, daddy?" Hylia asked in awe. With a mysterious smile on his lips, he kissed his daughter's cheek and stood up, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"If you believe in them, they are." Blowing her one final kiss, he closed her door to ajar and left to go snuggle up beside his wife. A smile toyed on his lips as he thought of Hylia asked on whether the legend of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule was real. _Technically_, it didn't happen—after the Hero of Time and the Princess defeated the evil Gerudo King, Ganon, the Princess sent them both back in time seven years to make up for all of the years of their lives that they lost.

In accordance to time, then, the adventures never happened.

Nodding to a few guards, he made it to the double doors that led him to his room and his awaiting wife. Without hesitation, he pushed it open to see her sitting on the bed, reading a book. Looking up, her eyes brightened seeing her husband walk in. "Link!"

Smiling, Link shrugged off his tunic and crawled into bed beside his wife. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he moved to her blown up belly to greet his unborn baby. "Hey there," he cooed, "did you miss daddy?"

Both Link and his wife, Zelda, laughed when their child kicked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Is Hylia in bed?"

Link moved back up to lay down next to Zelda. "Oh yeah," he turned over and winked at his wife. "She wanted to know the story of the princess of Hyrule again."

"Again?" Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I tell her that story every night!"

"She asked me if they were real." Link smirked and Zelda stifled her laughter.

"And you said?"

Link caught Zelda's hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I told her that if she believed enough, they can be."

Zelda, who was still sitting up, used her free hand run through her husband's hair. "Will we ever tell her that it's mommy and daddy in the legends?"

"Nah," Link mumbled; his eyes were drooping and he was ready to fall asleep. "Let her think it's a story for just a while longer."

"Link?"

"Hmmm," he was almost asleep. _So tired…_

"I love you."

Despite being halfway there, Link smiled. "Zelda?" He murmured and she smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

_Rest your head  
By mine._

* * *

A one-shot for my bestttt friend _GuardianOfShadows_. The one-shot was inspired by her cute picture which is available on **_deviantArt _**under her pen-name (also GuardianOfShadows)

**The picture is also the cover art for this one-shot.**

Link and Zelda's daughter is named after the Goddess, Hylia. I didn't want to name them throughout the story because I wanted to emphasize Hylia's character a bit more as not _just_ the daughter of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule. Hylia is now the young Princess but she believes the Hero and the Princess from the legends are exactly that: legends.

The words that are center-aligned and italicized are from my lyrics to Zelda's Lullaby. The lullaby lyrics are also available; just browse through my published stories on my profile.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
